Random Vampires
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: What happens when Rose wins a contest to be on So Random? MADNESS! Set after book 3 in the VA series, Dimitri is still a Dhaphir. CHANNY!
1. Learning the news

**Sonny: Cam, do the disclaimer.**

**Me: But i dont wanna!**

**Sonny: Chad, can you help?**

**Chad: i'll kiss you if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Me: OKAY! i do not own vampire academy OR sonny with a chance. **

**Sonny: much better.**

**Chad: *kisses me* **

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DPOV**

Rose ran up to me as I watched the dorms. This can't be good.

"GUESS WHAT!" she screamed.

"What?" I sighed.

"You know that TV show So Random!" No, no I don't. But I want this to be done so…

"Yes…?" she rolled her eyes.

"It's a sketch show. Anyway, I entered a contest and me and 5 other people get to be on the show! I asked Kirova and she said it would be fine if I took a guardian. I was going to anyway, but whatever. So it's gonna be you, me, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Eddie." Well alrighty then. "We go tomorrow. And yes, YOU HAVE TO GO! Bye bye!" she ran off.

**CPOV (yes I know I only type in guy POVs! They're cooler than girls.)**

I walked over to the So Random! set to see Sonny. I really liked her and our fine-good fights. I walked up to the door to knock when I heard the cast talking.

"Yeah, 6 kids will be on our show. So be nice." Sonny said.

"Why?" Blondie asked.

"Because they won a contest to stay here for a week and be on the show."

"No, why do we have to be nice?"

"I'm going back in the vents." Weird girl spoke up. I decided to go in and pretend I understood.

"Hello Randoms, what's this I hear about a contest?" I asked.

"Chad, is this really necessary?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"6 kids will be on our show starting tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Do you know anything about them?" I wanted to make sure there were no weird dudes trying to date Sonny. It may seem out of character for me, but I actually liked her.

"24 year old guy named Dimitri, two 18 year old girls named Rose and Lissa, a 20 year old guy name Adrian, and an 18 year old guy named Christian."

"I thought there were 6? You only named 5." She counted on her fingers.

"Oh right! And an 18 year old guy named Eddie."

"Ok, seems fine by me. As long as they aren't creepy." It came so close to what I wanted to say, yet so far away.

"Fine." Oh no, she did not start that. I grinned.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." I did something that I'm good at then, I acted without thinking. I smiled. "Later Sonshine!" I yelled before leaving. **(lol you thought he was gonna kiss her didnt you?) **I would be up to my ears in annoying comments about the nick name later but I didn't care. **(YET!)**

**CHANNY! REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	2. Arrival and Denial

**Sonny: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Do i get another kiss?**

**Sonny: Nope! CHAD IS MINE! **

**Me: Apparently not. read my chapter!**

**Sonny: *reads* you suck.**

**Me: GO FIND ROSE! YOU BOTH CAN SUCK A TOE!**

**Sonny: ?**

**Me: Another story of mine, not rellevant. YOU can do the disclaimer.**

**Sonny: Fine! Camy does not own VA or SWAC.**

**DPOV**

I am on a plane going to Hollywood to be on a kids TV show with 4 teenagers and _Adrian._ Why me?

When we arrived at Condor Studios a young brown haired girl about Rose's age greeted us.

"Hi! I'm Sonny Monroe, welcome to Condor Studios." She shook my hand and then everyone else's.

"Hello. I'm Dimitri Belikov. Their school sent me to watch them. This is Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, and Eddie Castile." I said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they totally _sent _you. I just invited you _for _them." I shot her a look. She just held up her hands and took a step back in surrender. "I know, 'Shut it or extra laps!' I get the drill." Sonny smiled.

"You sound like my cast. Let's go meet them before Chad finds us." Chad? Who's Chad?

"Sonshine! Wait up!" a boy's voice called from near the other building.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Sonny muttered. I'm guessing this was Chad then… **(TIME FOR SOME CHANNY!)**

"What? Not happy to see the greatest actor of our generation?" conceded much? "So these are you new _Randoms_ for a week?" _Randoms?_ Am I the only one confused? "Seem to match up to your _misfit_ crowd. As long as they don't join mini random in the vents I'm fine."

"Chad, go bug someone else."

"Fine." A smile crept up both their faces as he said this. What the crackers? **(ima gonna keep it G rated for a little while...)**

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Chad asked. Didn't we just clarify that?

"Oh, we're _so_ good." He turned and left, glancing back at Sonny when she wasn't looking, and Sonny doing the same to Chad. I saw something in the way that he looked at her, it was the way I look at Rose, and in Sonny's gaze there was the same glow Rose looked at me with. One word, four letters, a thousand examples: _Love. _I looked at Rose. She had the same revelation, as did Lissa.

"You _like_ him." Lissa said.

"What? I don't like Chad. That's ridiculous. He's rude and selfish and conceded and- I don't like Chad." Okay, she is a _terrible_ liar.

"Yes you do." Rose said. "Anyone can see that."

"Not anyone." Sonny defended.

"Please._ I_ saw it." I said. Everyone looked shocked at my speaking. "What? I was raised in a house of girls. So sue me." They laughed.

**CPOV**

"Where were you? You missed rehearsal!" Portlyn yelled at me. **(THE PLOT THICKENS)**

"The So Random! set." I said. They gasped.

"For 39 minutes!" Trevor yelled.

"Not like you're counting or anything." I said sarcastically.

"WE ARE!" They yelled in unison. How do they do that?

"Do you know how much time you spend over there?" Portlyn asked.

"Do you?" I asked. "Here's a hint, 39 minutes a day for 5 days every week for the past month. No calculators." They all counted on their fingers, then gave up and walked away. **(LOL THEY SUCK AT MATH!)** I grinned victoriously. _No one _messes with CDC! I rule the world! Until Sonny shows up, that is.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I AM GONNA CRY WITHOUT REVIEWS! NO ONE LOVES MY STORY! WAH! lol JK**


	3. AN READ ANYWAY!

**A/N (sorry)**

**Okay, I had to do it! I have the next chapter typed up and submitted but I will NOT post until I get reviews. Anyone on any story, but I wanted all the reviews I have to equal 10 in all before I post anything. COME ON! It's a small number too! PLEASE! **

**-Camz**


	4. Tawni's Lip Gloss

**Okay I didn't get ten yet but I got more than I thought turns out fanfiction is slow as crap to upload reviews so I will put up shout out to the first ten reviewers but I love them all!**

**DPOV **

I followed behind Rose wondering when my life went wrong when I heard a high pitched scream.

"You did WHAT!" A girl's voice filled the air. **(How can air be filled anyway?) **Sonny shook her head.

"That's Tawni. Just ignore it. She probably just ran out of lip gloss or so-" she cut of as a blonde girl, who I'm guessing was Tawni, ran into the hallway. She stopped in front of Sonny and waved a lipstick tube in front of her face.

"Do you see this? THEY DID IT AGAIN! Moco Coco Moco! Do they think I'm stupid or something? I asked for my COCO MOCO COCO! WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY LIP GLOSS! They said they LOST IT! IDIOTS!" she ranted before throwing the lip gloss at Sonny. "Here. Find someone who wants it." She walked away. Sonny sighed.

"That's Tawni. Coco Moco Coco is her lip gloss and she always has to have it or she freaks out. Like that. Anyone want this?" she held up the tube. Rose shrugged and took it. I laughed.

"What? You can't pass up free gloss." She said. "Surely your sisters taught you something?"

"They taught me lots of things. But not lip gloss. That would be crossing over from 'educated in the girl ways' to 'gay as a man purse.'" I said. They all laughed.

**CPOV**

After I finished a re-rehearsal since I missed the first one I went to the cafeteria and almost screamed at what I saw.

**LOL I love cliff hangers. WHAT DID HE SEE? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**

**A/N if u have a man purse no offense. **


	5. I need help!

**A N again! Sorry! **

**Okay I am trying to update and I am drawing a total blank. HELP ME! Review the story with ideas or PM me but I NEED HELP! **

**love you all-camy**


	6. Hit on Rose, Get Hit by Rose

**DPOV**

We headed into the cafeteria with everyone wearing huge smiles and me hating my life when a tall black boy and a chubby white boy popped out of nowhere screaming "Fro-Yo time!" All of the sudden they stopped, right in front of us, and spoke to each other.

"Do you see girls behind us?" the tall kid asked.

"New girls… Nico, we have witnessed a miracle in action." The tubby kid said. They spun around to face us and slid up to stand on either side of the girls. _Try anything, I dare you. It will be fun to see Rose snap your arm. _

"_Hello._" Nico said to them. "I'm Nico." Rose rolled her eyes. I smirked.

"And _I _am _Grady_." The other one said.

"Looking for fun while you're here?" Nico asked. "Look no further. Here is the fun." _Wow, there game sucks. _

Rose smiled. "As much as I love _fun_." She reached out so fast he didn't even see it coming and put him in a headlock. "I have _two _guys here already in line, and plenty more at home, thanks." I chuckled and stepped up. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Rose." I spoke calmly, in case she had any darkness controlling her. "Put him down before you hurt him permanently." She hesitated, then let go. I smiled and stepped back.

**CPOV (Do you know what he saw yet?) **

**To be continued… (Cuz im mean!)**


	7. What Chad Saw

**CPOV**

_I walked into the cafeteria and almost screamed at what I saw._

New chick had Rainy in a headlock.

"I already have _two _guys here in line and plenty more back home, thanks." Wow, who pissed her off? Scary tall dude stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose." He said calmly. ". "Put him down before you hurt him permanently." She waited, as if she wasn't sure she should, the relaxed and let go of him. Whats-his-face scrambled away quickly. Sonny seemed to finally notice me as Rose's friend surrounded her. She ran up to me.

"Um… Hi. What's up with standby Random?" I asked.

"Nico was flirting with her." She said.

"Ahh… So… Short tempered, black haired chick is Rose, now to figure out the rest of their personalities." I said.

"Okay… So far I know the tall guy, Dimitri, was raised in a house full of girls and believes that any guy who knows about lip gloss is "Gay as a man purse" as he puts it." She said.

I placed a hand over my heart in fake hurt. "I know about lip gloss." I said. She looked at me with an "are you serious?" look.

"Wow. Just Wow." She said, blinking. **(Blinking-the silent way to call someone stupid)**

"I'm just kidding." I said. She just looked at me. "What?"

"Sure you don't." I rolled my eyes.

"Hair, yes. Lips, no." I said.

**I know it is short but if you put a review saying it was way too short and pointless I will scream cuz I have like 8 of those already.**


	8. The most important thing JK AN

**Alright, my hits bar looks like that jacked up kidde roller coaster. You know, the one the has an itty bitty bump at the front and the just goes straight? well, picture that, but going down instead of straight. Any ideas to make it climb? **

**Review and tell me what made you read this story. **

**PS, for those of you who skipped this, you might wanna read cuz if no one tells me anything I may just get bored with a useless story and delete it. So there! **

**Wait, I can't do that… *mutters "stupid pledge"* **

**Also, check out my profile. I have things on there that are VERY IMPORTANT! **


	9. Clueless Christian

**Does anyone have a Compaq laptop and has listened to Ninja Tuna that comes on it? LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE! IT RULES!**

**This chapter is for:**

**KatieKakes**

**channy-lover**

**lovin-ur-story**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! ****Luvz youz. **

**DPOV**

After Nico ran off, something possessed Christian into speaking and completely killed Rose's new peace.

"Meow. He was just flirting. And, wait… _Two_ guys? I hate to break it to you, but I don't like you like that." She glared at him until the "two guys" part. Then she facepalmed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Dimitri? Duh!" She said. Christian's jaw dropped.

"What!" He screeched. _Um…. Ow?_

"Oh my god. Are you faking or are you just that clueless?" He still didn't get it.

"Um… Okay… But… He's your mentor…" He trailed off. We _all_ facepalmed this time. **(I love facepalm)**

"Not anymore. Training stopped for field experience remember?" His got that "Oh my god I'm stupid" look on his face and chuckled nervously. "Right… I remember…"

"Remember what?" I heard Sonny ask over my shoulder. I spun around quickly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Then Chad strode up next to her.

He looked at her cast mates, sneered "Randoms..." Then looked at us. "And makeshift Randoms, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Greatest actor of our generation and American heartthrob." Sonny coughed "Jerkthrob." And her cast laughed. This may be fun.

**CPOV**

I went back to my set after being laughed at by the Randoms. As always, my cast was waiting to glare and scream and curse until I agreed not to go back or they were too tired to keep going. The latter usually won.

**Okay, I wanted to know, are you guys just now reviewing all my stories or is fanfiction really that slow? Love you either way. Big hugs for KatieKakes and her long reviews on every chapter of all my stories that I got this morning.**


	10. Which Ones Are Single?

**Because I love you, I updated.**

**DPOV**

"Well we should probably go to rehearsal now." Sonny said. We followed her to her studio. Nico Dived behind Tawni when we walked in. I almost laughed.

"Well, who do we have here?" Tawni asked, eying Adrian.

"The new people I told you about. This is Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian."

Tawni stepped forward to stand next to sonny, leaving the boys to freak out and making each keep spinning around to hind behind the other, making some kind of messed up dance like thing.

"And, uh…" She lowered her voice, oblivious to our extra sensitive hearing. "How many are single?" Sonny sighed and shook her head.

"I think Dimitri-" wrong. "-Adrian, and Eddie." Suddenly I remember I was here to guard, and looked around, doing a head count. Everyone was here. Rose and Lissa were chatting animatedly about something, Eddie and Christian were also talking, but Adrian stood alone. I stepped up next to him.

"Any idea of how to get out of this?" I asked.

"Can I use my secret weapon?" I knew what he was talking about: compulsion. I shook my head.

"Not allowed."

"Then I got nothin." I sighed.

"Crap. Well, maybe I can convince them I'm only here to supervise, and get out, but I don't know about you."

He grinned. "I'm twenty. I can get out of this on my own."

"I said no compulsion."

"Above the rules, Belikov, above the rules…" He walked off. I rolled my eyes.

**CPOV**

"Why do you spend so much time over there?" Portlyn asked.

"Easy." Trevor said. "Sonny is there."

"Well he did call me Sonny twice in rehearsal…" She said. I did a facepalm and shook my head.

"Okay, you got me. I like Sonny. Can we move on now?" I said. There was an echo of "Ooh…" through my cast members. "Goodbye. I'm going home."

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Review to find out.**


	11. Rehersal Part 1 of 3

**I am inspired…. Not really. I just wanted to put this in the story somewhere. **

**DPOV**

I sat in one of the chairs the audience sits in during the show, Adrian sitting beside me. Normally, we would be as far away from each other as possible, but now we had a common interest: Watching Rose.

They were writing sketches. Christian looked like he wanted nothing more than to get put of this, while Eddie looked sincerely excited.

"Is it just me or does Nico keep starring at Rose?" I asked. I wanted to be sure I wasn't seeing things.

"I think so…" He whispered back. He grinned. "Little Dhampir!" He yelled. Rose jumped and turned toward us.

"What!" She yelled. I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was _funny_.

"You might want to keep an eye on the dufus duo over there. They are staring at you." He said with a smirk. I laughed harder at Rose's expression. She whirled around to the boys and, duh duh duh dun…, flipped them off! Now we were both laughing. Finally I calmed down and spoke.

"I am so glad I am a legal adult." I said. He nodded.

"I would hate it if I had to do that." He agreed.

Suddenly Sunny spun around. "You two! Can you help us with this one sketch?"

I had a feeling this would be a long week.

**CPOV**

I didn't really go home after I left the studio. Instead I went around town, going to random places. I decided I would get Sonny a present. Her birthday was the same night of the extra Randoms' show**. (I don't know her birthday and I wanted to bring a little Channy action in here.) **I got her a bracelet with a little gold sun. Simple yet elegant. Great, now I sound like a twilight book.

**So… Wat ya think? I need sketch ideas! **

**PS- check out my profile**


	12. Rehersal Part 2 of 3

**Okay, I still need sketches! I was listing to Genesis's "That's All" when I thought of this. Have fun!**

**DPOV**

I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I-

"Dimitri!" Rose called. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Sonny asked happily. I want to see how much it takes to make someone as happy as her sad. Maybe it's impossible.

"Okay, Liss, do you remember those crazy hairdressers? The one who were so busy talking they burnt your hair?"

"Oh. My. God. Don't remind me! They were all 'Oh dear, you hair gon bes so pretty!' and then burnt it because they were blabbing about some random crap, and then I complained and they called security!" they were bent over laughing when Sonny spoke up.

"Sounds like a hilarious sketch! I'll write it down. Adrian and Dimitri can be security." I sighed in relief. Dragging Rose away from places was my job. This would be easy.

"Wait! Remember when…."

**CPOV (Don't kill me! I didn't have any ideas!)**

I came back to the studio, because I have no intention of getting fired. And, of course, Portlyn had to come with me to the _So Random!_ studio to watch me. I don't need a babysitter to make sure I don't ask Sonny out. I walked in and tried to slip in to the seats like I always did but the 20 year old- Adrian I think? –saw me.

"What are you doing here? Come to watch Sonny?" Dimitri gave him a look and slowly shook his head. **(I got to lay of Adrian and Dimitri scenes or people will think their gay. I personally enjoy slash stories, but I know people who read my stories who don't like it.) **Adrian shrugged and looked back at me. Well, actually, he seemed to be looking _around_ me, then smirked.

"Hello." Dimitri said politely.

"Hello girl-hiding-behind-Blondie. Who are you?"

"Portlyn." She said happily. "And you would be?"

"Below are level. Let's go." I said before he could answer.

"I thought you wanted to watch Sonny's rehearsal?" No everyone in the room was looking at me. I face-palmed.

"Portlyn. What did I say about talking without a script?"

**To be continued….**


	13. Rehersal Part 3 of 3

**OKAY! So… Hi. It's been awhile.**

**I HAVE A BETA! **

**Sorry.**

**Her username is Poppy Salvatore-Ozera. So instead of my usual crap grammar you have Poppy. Let's see how she does.**

**The only story I plan on not having a beta for is Vampire Chat. Let's face it, no one uses grammar and spelling on MSN. ****No one.**

**I still have writer's block when it comes to sketches so REVIEW WITH IDEAS PLEASE!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Dimitri's POV **

WOW. At least Adrian didn't say anything about his aura. I couldn't even imagine what would happen then... Wait, yes I could... It would have been a little like this:

"_Hey ,I know you like Sonny."_

"_What? How?"_

"_I see auras."_

"_AHH! FREAK!" _

Yeah… I don't see that being very productive...

Rose broke the silence first. She can't shut up to save her life.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Rose laughed.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"That you two liked each other." She grinned triumphantly. Sonny blushed and began to stutter. I saw Chad try to back out the door and pulled him back._ I_ didn't want to be the unfortunate soul who let the boy run whilst Rose was trying to prove a point.

"Ow!" Chad rubbed his arm as I let him go in front of Rose. "DUDE! You have like an iron grip." He yelled at me. **(Demyx Time humor XD) **

"I know. She's worse." I pointed at Rose and smirked. Rose smirked back and nodded before turning back to Sonny.

"Search him. He's got something to prove he likes her. A picture in his wallet, a gift, a phone number, anything." Rose said slyly.

**Chad's POV**

I'm gonna die. Sonny's bracelet is in my pocket... There is no way I'm going to let anyone know about that. Crap. Think quick Chad, you can do this….

"Aren't you supposed to be having rehearsal? Because I am, and I'm late. Very very _very _late! I dropped by because I thought it would be funny to see clueless newbie actors in action. It's been a while since Sonny joined the set." Alright, low blow. So Sonny screws up a lot, big whoop. But it's one of her weak points, and I knew it would set her off.

"You know what Chad?" She yelled.

"What?"

"No one wants you here either!"

"Then I'll leave."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're _so_ good." With that I turned and walked off.

**Okay, so it's short. The next chapter will be everyone at home (or their hotel) and the next will be the show. Those will be UBER long, so don't worry. This was sort of a test-the-beta thingy. REVIEW! Tell me if Poppy did a good job in your opinion, cuz this is all about you guys! Especially YOU! **


	14. heheheAN

**OMG…**

**Long hiatus much?**

**Alright…I will be deleting this author's note as soon as the next chapter is written but I wanted to get a note out to my followers and favorite-ers. **_**(I love you guys, by the way!)**_

**Anyway, I need to ask you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll as to whether I should write, re-write, or continue stories. **

**LOVES FOR EVERYONE!  
CAM**


End file.
